


Dawn's Early Light

by misura



Category: Doctrine of Labyrinths - Sarah Monette
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5454938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you suggesting I am not, in fact, respectable?” I smiled to indicate that I was only teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn's Early Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eirenical (chibi1723)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi1723/gifts).



“But it _is_ odd, don't you think?” Enid pursued. “The way it is perfectly respectable to visit the theater and enjoy a play, but not to take part in one oneself.”

I considered pointing out the same could be said of brothels, but it seemed unnecessarily crude, not to mention unwise. Enid Lemeria might look like a swan-daughter, speak, walk and (at least in public) act like a swan-daughter, but I had found her to be both passionate and a bit of a rebel.

Certainly, Stephen would not thank me for providing her with a new cause to add to her growing list. (He _had_ thanked me for 'taking her under my wing', those first few months, both publicly and privately. I had taken the fact that Enid had suggested the exact expression of his thanks as a good sign of times to come, and I had not been wrong.)

“Are you suggesting I am not, in fact, respectable?” I smiled to indicate that I was only teasing.

“My dear Tabby,” she said, all wide-eyed innocence. “Of course you are not. By some people's definition of the word, not a single soul in the Mirador is, except that far too many people walk around _pretending_ as if it's perfectly all right for them to judge others by standards they refuse to apply to themselves. _That_ is what I object to.”

“I see.” And how, I wondered, had Lord Philip's daughter grown up with such refreshingly original views? A tutor, presumably, although how they had managed to obtain a position in his household was a mystery - and thus a topic for another time.

“Besides, I have always found it difficult to think of people as respectable when they aren't wearing any clothes,” Enid added. “Don't you?”

True: when I looked at her, 'respectable' was not the first adjective that came to mind. On the other hand, it was already well past dawn. _I_ might not be expected to attend any official functions this morning, but the same could not be said for Enid or, indeed, the third occupant and original owner of our bed.

“I should probably get dressed.”

“Yes,” said Stephen, opening his eyes, thereby confirming my suspicions that he had been awake during most of my and Enid's conversation. “On the other hand, it might behoove the new Lord Metellus to learn that he is expected to wait at his Lord Protector's pleasure, the same as other mortals. So, really, don't feel you need to rush on _my_ behalf.”

I knew as well as Stephen that 'other mortals' were rarely kept waiting, at least when they had an appointment. Then again, who was I to call the Lord Protector a liar to his face? It helped that I did not like Lord Metellus, a feeling that was completely and utterly mutual.

“And might my lord have any suggestion what I might do instead?”

Stephen glanced at Enid. Enid glanced at me and smiled.

“I believe,” he said, “I shall leave that to my wife.”


End file.
